Never judge a book by its cover! Redoing
by Kagomesfriends
Summary: Kagome was bullied by almost everyone in her school, but when they see her under a new light will they change their minds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I am redoing this story because to me it is no well written and it could be much better so tell me what you think if you all like to old version better let me know I will save the old chapters just in case you all like this version better. **

**Chapter one**

Kagome sat in her last class of the day, well at least for her. She had a performance to go to, one that will at least change her life forever. It was for a scholarship to the most prestige's music school in Japan and she wanted it badly. The performance was at Tokyo Arts and with only one week left in school before she graduated she needed to get that scholarship or it was off to community college in the fall. No one in the school knew about this except her best friend Sango, well her only friend in the school. Everyone called her a freak and a fatty because all she wore was baggy clothes and never took down her hoodie ff of her head.

'Only about twenty minutes and I am gone.' Kagome thought to herself.

**DING DING DING**

Everyone looked up at the television that was in every room that was used for the announcements and saw the principal sitting at his desk.

"Hello students, today I have a treat for all of you. It would seem that the location for the dance show for the scholarship to Tokyo Arts had to be moved from Tokyo Arts to our school because they needed a bigger stage and more seats because they have a group coming from the U.S to watch two of the students for Juilliard."

Kagome's mouth dropped first at the thought that the performance would be at her school but then the fact the Juilliard was coming and might me interested in some one in her performance. She couldn't wait to get on that stage.

"I have found out that one of our students are one of the choices for the scholarship. Everyone please give a round of applause for Miss. Kagome Higurashi."

Not a sound was made. The thought that was going through everyone's mind was freaky geeky Kagome was going to perform.

"Now the two rooms closes to the theater will be used for the performers to get ready in so now will everyone report to the theater and take a seat near the back or middle the front three rows are reserved. So please everyone get up gather your things put your things in your locker and walk to the auditorium and please take a seat, they will be starting soon. That Will be all."

Before Kagome could jump up and run out of the room, Kagura spoke up. "Aww is the little freak trying to prove that she is not a loser that we all know she is." She said causing everyone to laugh.

"You know Kagura if you were smart, you would know that you have to have major talent to be in this show, and the fact that Kagome is in it means she has major talent." Sango said stepping up for her friend.

"If you know what is good for you Sango, you will shut you little ass up." Kagura countered.

Sango got up from her seat and walked over to Kagura. "I would like to see you try you little prissy bitch, I will beat your ass if you try anything."

"That's enough Miss. Sango. Now everyone please do what the principal said." The teacher said.

Everyone got up and walked out of the classroom leaving only Kagome and Sango.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"I don't think I can do this." Kagome said

"Why? You have been dreaming about this moment for months."

"Yea well not in front of my school."

"Look" Sango said coming to stand in front of Kagome. "Just think of it this way, you will get to prove all of them wrong and make them wish they would nicer to you, cause you my friend are going places."

"Thanks Sango ." Kagome said hugging her.

"No Problem, now go get ready and show them all."

"You got it." Kagome said running out of the room so she could get ready.

ONE HOUR LATER.

Everyone was sitting in the auditorium and waiting for the show to start.

Kagome stood behind the curtain looking out at the audience. "Wow that's a lot of people." Kagome said to Sarah who was standing next to her.

" I know right. I wasn't nervous until now. This is like our future, I hope they like our songs."

"Of course they will like our songs, we made them." Miroku said walking up to the two girls."

"Hey Miroku," Kagome said "Glad to see that you are so clam about all of this."

"Well it is me." Miroku said with a grin.

Kagome and Sarah just rolled their eyes at him.

ON STAGE

"Hello everyone." Said the M.C as he walked on to stage. "How is everyone doing today. Today we have a great show coming your way. All of the songs that will be preformed have been hand written by each of our performers. So we all hope you all like our performance." He said as her walked off of the stage.

Everyone clapped as he walked off stage. About two minutes Kagome walked out on stage wearing a belly shirt and a pair of baggie jeans.

(_Kagome_)

_Let's Get It Started, in here..._

(The curtain raised up and there was Miroku, Josh, and Kyle.)

(**Miroku** and _Kagome_)  
**And the base keep runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin'**, _and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and  
__**runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and...**_  
(**Miroku**)  
**In this context, there's no disrespect, so, when I bust my rhyme, you break your necks.  
We got five minutes for us to disconnect, from all intellect collect the rhythm effect.  
Obstacles are inefficient, follow your intuition, free your inner soul and break away from tradition.  
Coz when we beat out, girl it's pullin without.  
You wouldn't believe how we wow shit out.  
Burn it till it's burned out.  
Turn it till it's turned out.  
Act up from north, west, east, south.**

_[Chorus:]_(Josh)  
Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid.  
Get it started, get it started, get it started.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Yeah.  
(Kyle)  
Lose control, of body and soul.  
Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow.  
Don't get ahead, just jump into it.  
Ya'll here a body, two pieces to it.  
Get stutted, get stupid.  
You'll want me body people will walk you through it.  
Step by step, like you're into new kid.  
Inch by inch with the new solution.  
Trench men hits, with no delusion.  
The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'.

_(Kagome) [Chorus:](Josh)__  
Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid.  
Get it started, get it started, get it started.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Yeah._  
_(Kagome)  
Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin runnin' and..._

C'mon y'all, lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here)  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here)  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow!  
Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya...  
**(Miroku)  
Let's get ill, that's the deal.  
At the gate, we'll bring the bud top drill. (Just)  
Lose your mind this is the time,  
Ya'll test this drill, Just and bang your spine. (Just)  
Bob your head like me APL de, up inside your club or in your Bentley.  
Get messy, loud and sick.  
Ya'll mount past slow mo in another head trip. (So)  
Come then now do not correct it, let's get ignant let's get hectic.  
**  
_**(Kagome) [Chorus:](Josh)(Kyle)(Miroku)**__**  
Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid. (Come on)  
Get it started (come one), get it started (yeah), get it started.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started  
(woah, woah, woah) in here.  
Yeah.**_

Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here)  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here)  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow!  
Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya...

Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin'  
_**[fade]**___

As the song fade applause was heard. Everyone from the school was clapping even though they were all stunned they didn't know that she could sing like that of dance like that.

**So what did everyone think about me redoing this story. **

**Also I do not own that song, it is just in my story the group never made this song. Ok so that's how its going to be so every song in the performance is going to be one that the artist did not make ok. The artist still exists they just didn't make the song. If you don't understand please just review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok hey everyone, I hope you like this chapter even though it doesn't show all of the musical show because it would have been long because of the songs and not the actual plot. **

**I don't own Inuyasha. **

The MC walked back on stage near the end of the show.

"Ok so how did everyone like the show so far?" He screamed.

Screams and applause could be heard though out the auditorium.

"Ok,ok, ok, ok everyone quiet down, we have two more songs and then it will."

He walked back off the stage.

Everyone waited as the curtain came up, the stage was pitch black.

(A.N. I do not own this song)

Kagome and Sarah walked out on the stage. Kagome was wearing a Black mini skirt with a black halter top. Sarah was wearing the same outfit but hers was navy blue.

(_Kagome_)

_It took too long  
It took too long  
It took to long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday_  
_  
I played along  
I played along  
I played along  
rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?_

(**Sarah**)(_Kagome_)  
**The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves**  
_Don't let me go_  
**Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
**_Soon you will know_

**You're not livin' till you're livin'**  
_Livin' with me_  
**You're not winnin' till you're winnin'**  
_Winnin' me_  
**You're not gettin' till you're gettin'**  
_Gettin' to me_  
**You're not livin' till you're livin'  
**_living for me_

(**Sarah**)(_Kagome_)  
_**This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me**_

(**Sarah**)  
**We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back  
**(**Sarah**)(_Kagome_)  
_You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off_  
**I won't be home**  
_Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off_  
**Soon you will know**

(**Sarah**)(_Kagome_)  
**You're not livin' till you're livin'**  
_Livin' with me_  
**You're not winnin' till you're winnin'**  
_Winnin' me_  
**You're not gettin' till you're gettin'**  
_Gettin' to me_  
**You're not livin' till you're livin'  
**_living for me_

(**Sarah**)  
**You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon**

(**Sarah**)(_Kagome_)  
**You're not livin' till you're livin'**  
_Livin' with me_  
**You're not winnin' till you're winnin'**  
_Winnin' me_  
**You're not gettin' till you're gettin'**  
_Gettin' to me_  
**You're not livin' till you're livin'  
**_living for me_

(**Sarah**)(_Kagome_)  
_**This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me**_

(**Sarah**)(_Kagome_)  
_**This is the potential make-up song  
please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?**_

Kagome and Sarah walked off stage while everyone was still clapping for them. When they got back stage everyone was clapping for them.

"You did great guys" Miroku said giving them a hug.

"Touch our butts and I will kill you Roku." Sarah.

Miroku placed his hand over his heart pretending to be hurt. "You wound me with your words my dear."

"Yea, yea whatever." Kagome said waving him off. "I need to change." She said running off behind the curtain and taking her clothes off and putting on new ones."

Everyone in the audience watched as a guy with black hair pulled into a small ponytail walk across the stage and sit in the chair that was put there.

About a minute later they saw Kagome walk out on stage wearing blue jeans shorts, shorts and a red corset top with a pair of black boots in her hand. She walked over the other chair and sat down.

She placed the boots on the ground and picked up one. She lifted her left leg in the air and then brought the boot up and slid it on. She did the same with her right leg. She slid her hands over her legs and looked up and the guy who was sitting across from her watching her intently.

**(Kagome)**

**Are you ready boots?(She stood up and walked to Miroku)  
Start walkin  
Yee haw  
C'mon  
Let's go**

**  
(Kagome) (sits on Miroku's lap and sing in his ear)  
You keep saying you got something for me (uh)  
Well officer I don't mind to say you do  
Now your looking right where I thought you'd be looking  
Legs come handy when laws in front of you**

**  
(Kagome) (Dancing around the stage)  
These boots are made for walkin  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you**

**  
(Kagome)(dancing in front of Miroku)  
You believe you've stopped me for a reason (uh)  
Now I'm pretending my bendings just for fun  
You keep playing where I got you playing (yeah)  
These double 'D' initials work to run  
**

**(Kagome) (Dancing around the stage)  
These boots are made for walkin  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you**

I'm the girl with the good boys who don't mean you no harm  
This gotten way with Hazzard County charm  
There ain't no crime in havin' a little fun

Swerve my stride  
Bat my sexy eyes  
Where my boots at (haha)  
Strut ya stuff come on

Hey ya'll  
Wanna come and see something (uh uh, uh uh)  
Can't touch, can I get a hand clap for the way I work my back  
Tick tock all around the clock drop it  
Push ya tush, like that  
Can I get a sueee  
Can I get a yee haw  


**(Kagome)(dancing in front of Miroku)  
You keep thinking what you shouldn't be thinking  
Another to far is down till you kissing ground  
I'm a gonna send you back home as you crying  
But Uncle Jesse he sure is gonna be proud  
**

**(Kagome) (Dancing around the stage)  
These boots are made for walkin  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you**

These boots are made for walkin  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you

Come on boots  
Start walking  
Come on ladies

Hey ya'll  
Wanna come and see something (uh uh, uh uh)  
Can't touch, can I get a hand clap for the way I work my back  
Tick tock all around the clock drop it  
Push ya tush, like that  
Can I get a sueee  
Can I get a yee haw

The song ended with Kagome sitting on Miroku's lap with his hands grabbing her thighs.

Everyone from Kagome's school was starring at her. She basically just gave that guy a lap dance in front of everyone.

Soon there the halls where filled with loud whistles from the guys and loud claps from the girls.

Kagome got off of Miroku's lap and took a bow alongside Miroku. Soon all of the performers were on stage and the MC walked back on stage.

"So did everyone like the show?" He yelled in to the mic

Loud applause ran through the room. The representatives from the schools walked on the stage along with a another man and he took the mic from the MC.

"Hello everyone, I am from Tokyo Music Inc." There were loud gasp coming from around the room. There was a guy from the biggest recording label here at their school. Kagome looked over to Sarah and mouth 'OMG' "I was asked to come here by the producers of this show to see if any of the performers had the voice and raw talent to make it in this industry and I must say that there are about three people that I saw here that have the best chance of making it. So after seeing this show would like to offer right here right now a seven CD contract to Kagome, Sarah, and Miroku."

**OK so don't hate me for ending it like that but I thought it would be best for it to end like that. So yea tell me what you think and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is my new chapter I hope that you all like this chapter. **

**I don't own Inuyasha and it makes me side. **

"Ok now Kagome I want you to lay your read one Sarah's lap and look at me. Ok perfect now Miroku I want you to lean back on Sarah's shoulder, ok now bring your leg up, bend it and put your arm on it and lead your head on it ok great perfect." Said the photographer as he walked back to his camera and started to take pictures of them.

As the photographer started to take pictures of Kagome thought about the last week of her new life. Since the night when the talent scout gave her Sarah, and Miroku a contract she was so happy. Ever since then she has become the new it girl at her school.

Everyone wanted to be her friend, but she still only talk to Sango. Prom was a fiasco guys were leaving their dates to see if Kagome would dance with them or she if she would be their girl. It was getting so annoying that after the first hour she left with Sango at her side.

The only good thing was since so many girls asked where she got her one of a kind prom dress she happily told them all that Sango had made it for her, now Sango was up to her ears in making dresses for the preppy girl for all of their summer parties in which Kagome was invited to but she would not attend any of them.

And graduation, that was this morning and she could still hear all of the claps she got-all fake let me remind you- because they want her to remember them being so nice to her, her last few days at school. But the thing that surprised her the most was her long time crush Sesshomaru. She noticed that he was looking at all through prom, and graduation, and even the last couple days in school. But it wasn't like how everyone else looked at her, everyone else looked at her with lust, envy, admiration and he just stared at her like her was studying her and she couldn't figure it out.

"Ok, ok thank you, you three these were great." Said the photographer pulling Kagome out of her thoughts.

Miroku, Sarah and Kagome stood up and started to walk over to the table to get their things.

"So that took forever." Sarah stated grabbing a water then downing it.

"Can you drink any faster?" Kagome said laughing at Sarah gulping down the water.

"What?" she said wiping her mouth "I was thirsty." She said innocently.

"Sure you were." Miroku said "I could always give you something to drink." He said coming up behind her.

Sarah turned around and slapped Miroku across his face. "YOU PERV." She yelled before walking off to the food table.

"You know Miroku you really need to stop that one day she is really going to hurt you." Kagome said laughing at Miroku as he nursed his wounded face.

"She wounds me with her words, I cannot help it if my mind has a mind of its own." He said trying to sound innocent.

"You know that really doesn't make any sense roku."

"Yes, but it never hurts to try." He said with a smile. "So any way, what are you up to tonight."

Kagome sat down in one of the chairs that were next to them. "Oh I don't know, I mean there is a graduation party at the Tashio's house tonight and everyone is invited but I don't know if I want to go."

"Yes you need to go." Miroku said.

"And why is that?" she said looking at him with a weird look.

"Because I have heard those parties are legendary but you can only go if you go to the school and you go to the school so you need to go so I can go as your date or something. Please you have to let me go with you."

Kagome looked at Miroku as he pleaded with her with his fake puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." She said laughing at his face.

"Oh, thank you , thank you." Miroku said picking Kagome up and spinning her around.

"Ok so what did I miss?" Sarah asked as her walked back up to them with three sandwiches in hand.

"Oh nothing." Miroku said putting Kagome back down. "Except that Kagome is taking me to a Tashio party tonight."

Sarah's jaw dropped as she dropped her food. "NO WAY KAGOME YOU HAVE TO BRING ME." She yelled running up to Kagome and wrapping her arms around her.

"What's with everyone and Tashio's party?" Kagome asked as she pushed Sarah off of her.

"Welllllllll everyone knows that they are legendary, you have to bring be please." Sarah pleaded.

Kagome rolled her eyes at Sarah before shaking her head yes.

"YESSSSSSSSS" Sarah squealed as she and Miroku jumped up and down.

Kagome looked at her friends before shaking her head at her friends. 'I need to find some new friends.' She thought to herself.

**LATER THAT NIGHT (**because I am too lazy to type filler)

Kagome, Sarah, Sango, and Miroku walked up the Tashio house hold. Kagome was wearing a tight black strapless mini dress with sliver heals. Sarah was wearing a red mini skirt with a matching red halter top with black heals. Sango was wearing a black mini skirt with a purple halter top with deep purple pumps. Miroku was wearing black baggy jeans with a purple polo.

As they walked through the door Miroku pulled Sango on the dance floor with him and started to dance.

Kagome and Sarah looked as Miroku pulled Sango to him and started to dance with her. "You know." Kagome started to Sarah "Ever since I introduced him to her he has been asking me to hook him up with her."

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"Because she slapped him when he grabbed her ass and he told me that it felt like love."

"OMG wow,." Sarah said watching the two.

"That's what I said." Kagome said laughing.

"Well," Sarah said grabbing Kagome's hand. "Let's go join them." She said pulling her in to the crowd.

**WITH SESSHOMARU**

Sesshomaru stood at the top of the banister looking down at everyone who was at his party. Kagura 'that whore' he thought to himself had finally stop bothering him and he could finally think. As he looked at the many different faces down in the crowd he couldn't help but notice that the one person he want to see here wasn't here yet, Kagome, she was something different and he could help but be intrigued by her. He had never really paid much attention to her ever before.

But ever since the show he couldn't get her out of his mind. With his name and title he was use to seeing many different beautiful women from all around the world. But Kagome, she came out of nowhere and she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen, with her blue eyes and beautiful heart shaped face. Her pouty lips that he just wanted to kiss, her perfect hour glass figure and her legs that look like they could go on forever.

He looked down at the crowd again and saw his angel walk through the door with her friend, Sango and the other two performs that got a contract walk in with her. He said the boy pull Sango on to the dance floor and about a second later he saw the other girl pull Kagome on to the dance floor and they started to dance with each other.

He kept his eyes on her entire night. He saw many different men walk up to her and try to dance but she kept turning them down. That made him smile, well on the inside, she was only to dance with him and no one else. He saw his half-brother Inuyasha walk up to the other girl and pull the other girl to him and start dancing together. 'Good' he thought 'that leaves her alone.' He was about to walk down to her until she started to walk his way.

**WITH KAGOME**

Kagome couldn't believe who much fun she was having. She thought she would have a horrible time but her friends made it fun, even though she turned down everyone who wanted to dance with her but she was having too much fun dancing with her friends. She looked over at Sarah to she was wrapped in Inuyasha's arms as they danced together and Sango and Miroku were too wrapped up in their heated make-out session. She looked around and saw basically everyone was dancing with someone.

'Well let me just sneak away.' She thought to herself. She moved though the crowd of people and slipped down the hall. She wander though the halls for about 10 minutes and before she knew it she was lost.

'Oh god.' She thought to herself 'I am lost in Sesshomaru's house and I have no idea what to do.' She turned around to go back when she bumped into a hard surface.

"Just great now my nose hurts." She said to no one in particular.

"Well I can get you some ice." Said a voice she knew all to well, she looked up only to come face to face with Sesshomaru while she was lost in his house. 'oh man he's going to kill me.

**WITH SESSHOMARU**

He watched his angel weave though the crowd and walk down a side hallway that was off limits to anyone in the party. But he might just let her slide. He walked after her following her scent down the many different hallways, he knew she was keeping track of where she was going and soon she would realize that she was lost.

When he saw her stop he used his speed and came up right behind her and stopped and waited for her to turn around and run right in to him.

"Just great now my nose hurts." He heard her say.

"Well I can get you some ice." He said looking down at her. He watched her look up at him with wide eyes.

"Oh hello Sesshomaru." She said stepping back from him.

"So why did you think it would be ok for you to wander around my house?" he asked a little amused.

**A.P.V**

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with fear in her eyes, maybe walking around his house alone wasn't the smartest thing she had done. Of course if was against the rules for the party goers to walk around his house by themselves.

"I am so sorry, if you would tell me how to get back I will leave at once." She said trying not to anger him.

Sesshomaru was so amused by this little human female. "Normally if it was anyone else I would throw them out of my house without a second thought, but since it is you I will not."

'Ugh the nerve of him' she thought to herself

"Well you listen here mister." She said poking him in the chest. "I will not be treated differently just because of what happen last week. If you never saw me in the show then you would have had me kicked out without a second thought."

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand that she used to poke him. "You know normally if anyone touched me without my permission I break whatever they touched me with." He said pulling her to him "But since I want you," he said taking a big sniff of her neck inhaling her scent. "I will let it go."

"Yo..u want me?" she asked backing up.

"Yes, This Sesshomaru wants you and I always get what I want." He said before crushing his lips on hers.

**So what did everyone think? I hope you all like it. Please review, please review. pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok hey everyone I know that I haven't been updating but it's because I want to make each chapter really good. SO I hope that everyone likes this chapter. **

Kagome's eyes shot open when she felt Sesshomaru's lips on hers. 'OMG why is he kissing me.' She felt his lips move against her as he pressed his body against hers and pushed her to the wall behind her. She felt his arms wrap themselves around her body. Kagome soon found herself kissing him back.

Sesshomaru ran his tongue over Kagome's lips trying to gain entrance in to her mouth. He wanted, no needed to taste her. Kagome opened her mouth allowing him entrance.

Sesshomaru mentally groaned at the sweet taste of her mouth. 'She tastes heavenly.' He thought to himself. He slid his hand down her waist to her nice and tone legs and picked her up and wrapped them around his waist.

Kagome was in heaven; here she was kissing her long time crush, in his house at one of his parties. She couldn't believe it she was so happy.

Then it hit her, he was only doing this because of what had just happen and if she never preformed then she wouldn't be here in his arms kissing him. Kagome un hooked her legs from him and pushed him away from her.

Sesshomaru was shocked, never had any girl pushed him away. He has never been turned around. "What's wrong?" he asked trying to understand.

Kagome looked at him for a moment, "Really, you don't know … … I will not be another notch in your belt Sesshomaru, I know the only reason you are kissing me is because of what happen to me. I will not be your new it girl, ever so stop trying. You know nothing about me other than I am now famous. If I was still the nerd you would never kiss me. Don't act like you actually like me because I know you just like my body not my mind. You haven't even tried to get me know me. Good Bye" She said before turning around and walking away.

Sesshomaru watched as she walked away from him. Her hips swaying as she walked off in anger, 'gods she is beautiful' he thought to himself. He turned around and made his way to his room all the while thinking about how he can make her his.

NEXT DAY

Kagome groaned as she turned over in her bed trying to hide from that sunlight that was speaking through her window. She didn't want to wake up just yet. After ten minutes if tossing and turning her finally got out of bed and walked to her bathroom for a hot relaxing bath. She poured in her favorite bubble bath and got in.

This was her favorite part of the day. This time to herself was where she could just think about what was going on in her life.

She couldn't believe how her life had changed in such a short amount of time, she went from a loser, zero to one of the most desired females in Tokyo overnight. Also there was her long time crush now wanting her, but she wasn't happy about it. As much as she would like to be happy she couldn't. She knew that he only wanted her for her body and her new status and not for who she was. He just wanted to be the one to have the new hot thing and that was her. But she wouldn't give in to him.

After about 30 minutes she got out of the tub and dried off. She put on her robe and went to the Sink. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She walked back into her room and dropped her towel and walked to her dresser. She pulled out a red lace thong with a matching pair of bra. She then went to her closest and pulled out a black mini skirt and a purple top. She grabbed some purple flats and went back to her bathroom and applied little amounts make-up and started walking down stairs.

When she got to the kitchen she found a note from her mother.

_Dear Kagome_

_Sorry this is last minute we left last night to help your aunt give birth to her first baby. We will gone for the next two weeks. Again I am sorry but I knew that this is last minute and we are sorry that we didn't bring you but with your new schedule we knew you would have time anyway. I left 100 dollars on my dresser for food. _

_Love you,_

_Your Mother_

Kagome stared at the paper with a huge smile on her face. Her entire family was gone for the next two weeks and she couldn't be happier. She had the entire house to herself.

She put the note down and started to make her breakfast. She started pulling out some ingredients to make an omelet when she heard a knock on her door. She put everything down and walked to the front door and opened it.

She was shocked to see Sesshomaru standing there with white roses in his hands. Although she was very surprised and happy because she loved white roses, she would not let it show to him.

**KAGOME'S P.O.V**

"What are you doing here?" I asked in my best 'I don't care voice'.

"I want to take you to breakfast." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And why would I l want to do that?"

He smirked at me with that smirk that I have always loved. I had to fight hard not to go weak in the knees. "Because, I thought about what you said last night, and you are right I don't know much about you but I do know some things." He said stepping in to her house. "I do know that you were the only person who can keep up with me intellectually in many classes. I found out that you love white roses." He said giving me the roses.

I took the roses from him and walked in to the kitchen to place them in a vase. I heard the door close and could hear him walk in to the kitchen behind me.

"You were making breakfast?" He asked me. "For you or your entire family, I didn't mean to interrupt."

I looked at him before answering. "No, just me my family went to visit my aunt. She is having her first baby and she is totally scared." I answered with a smile.

"Oh well instead of going out, how about I make you breakfast." He said to me.

I looked at him a little skeptical. "And why would you do that?"

He paused before answering as if he was trying to make sure he was going to say the right thing. "Well I know you don't want to go out with me I say it on your face when I came to your door. But maybe I could get to know you here in the comfort of your home."

I sat down in the kitchen chair and looked up at him and thought about it for a minute. 'Do I really want to eat with him and talk to him? This is a good way for him to get to know the real me and maybe like the real me and in turn I could start to get to know him.'

I looked at him with a smile. "Yes"

He nodded at me and turned around at the counter with the food on it that I had already taken out.

"So I am guessing that you were going to make an omelet, am I right." He said not turning around.

"Yes I was they are my favorite food." I said letting him know a little more about me.

"Why" He inquired.

"Because you can basically put anything in it that you want in to it and it's quick." I answered.

"I never thought about it that way, but your right. So what's your favorite color?"

"Purple, well that's not true, its lavender but everyone always say that Lavender is not a color it's just purple." (AN: SORRY BUTS THAT'S MY FAVORITE COLOR.)

"Lavender is its own color; it even has its own crayon." He said still cooking in front of her.

"Wait, since when does Sesshomaru know about crayons?"

"It's not what you think, I has a little sister and she always colors around me and I always put her crayons back in to box."

"Aww, I didn't know you had a little sister."

"Not many people do, my parents adopted her about a year ago, and they don't many people to know so she can adjust to us." He said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Wow that was really sweet."

"Yes I guess it was." He said turning around with two plates in his hands. "Your food Ma'am" He said setting the plate down in front of me. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Yes I would like some orange juice."

Sesshomaru nodded and went to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice while I grabbed the cups from the cabinet.

I placed a cup at each place and Sesshomaru poured the orange juice and we both sat down and started eating.

As soon as I took a bite I froze and looked at Sesshomaru. He looked at me with a knowing look on his face.

"Is there anything wrong with the food?"

"No." I said after I swallowed. "It is great wonderful, I think I could get use to eating this every day." I said with a little laugh.

"That could be arranged." He said to me.

"Oh really?" I asked still eating my omelet.

"You could move in with me." He said without a second thought.

"WHAT" I yelled at him not believe what is said.

"Move in with me. You are out of school, and with your new fame you are going to be followed around by reporters and you don't want them to bother your family, and also since you now famous you need to move out of your parents house and start living the life that you are destined for. I have a two bed room condo that I have already paid off you can have the other room if you would like."

I just started at Sesshomaru like has grown a second head.

I looked down at my plate and saw it was empty and also saw Sesshomaru was empty as well.

I reached for his plate and grabbed mine and walked to the sink and started washing them.

"You haven't answered me Kagome." He said coming up behind me carrying the two cups and put them in the sink.

"I know, but why would I. I don't know you and you barely know me."

"True but I am trying to change that. I want to get to know you better and it would be easier if you lived with me."

I stopped washing the dishes and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"I don't know if I can do that, I mean yes you are right with my new life style I do need a better place to live but not yet. And why should I make it easy for you." I said turning to face him.

Before I could even blink he was in front of me with is arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to his chest.

"And why won't you?" he whispered into my ear before nipping at it.

"Because" I started as I pushed against him. "If I make it easy for you then you won't work as hard and if you truly want me for the right reason you will work for my affection."

"Smart girl, you will be good for this Sesshomaru." He said before crushing his lips to mine.

AUTHOR P.O.V

'gods she tastes so good.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. He licked her lips asking for entrance and she obliged. He darted his tongue into her mouth running over everything then coming to play with her tongue.

Kagome's arms snaked up around his neck bringing him closer to her. She wove her hands in his hair slightly pulling.

Sesshomaru groaned when she pulled his hair. No one had ever done that before and it felt good. He pushed her up against the wall like he had done the night before and deepened the kiss. His hands reached down and grabbed her ass.

Kagome groaned when he grabbed her ass, but she knew that she needed to stop. She couldn't let him win her over just because he could kiss well, had an awesome body, well tone abs, hell the works and she could tell by what was pressed up against her stomach she could tell he was VERY WELL endow . Part of her couldn't wait until she could have him in her, but she be dammed if she gave it up before he liked her for her and not just body.

She pulled her lips away from his for some much needed air but he didn't stop there. His lips starting attacking her neck looking for that one spot he knew would make her go weak in the knees for him.

He knew that she was going to fight him and he welcomed that but he wanted her to feel what he could do to her. That sexually she would always be satisfied with him. That he would be the only one to ever bring her to a height of pleasure.

He kissed down her jaw and started kissing her neck. He moved up and down placing butterfly kisses all over her neck. He moved over the spot where her neck meets her shoulder and sucked her.

Kagome moaned so loudly, she had never felt anything that good. All thoughts of stopping him went out the window as her legs tighten around him bringing him closer.

Sesshomaru moved her off the wall and started making his way over to the rug on the floor and laid her down. She was his and they both knew it.

Well at least for now.

**Ok so what did everyone think? I hope that you all like it. Please let me know. PLEASE REVIEW. **


	5. AN

Ok so I know you all hate these but this is not a chapter. I am letting you know that I am working on each chapter I have little my little. I go to school full time and have a full time job, plus I have to study for school to keep my grades up. I am working on them as much as I can. But I want to let you all know that I have not given up on my stories. I promise you all that I have not.


End file.
